ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Percy Jackson: Rise of the Gods
Summary Percy Jackson: Rise of the Gods is a fantasy-adventure television series basic off Greek Mythology and resembles to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series. It follows a young teenager name Percy Jackson who learns he is the son of Poseidon, the god of the oceans, and embarks on risk-taking adventures with his friends that involve saving mankind, Camp-Half Blood, a camp for demigod children like Percy, and Mount Olympus. Genres Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Sci-Fi and Thriller Music by Alexandre Desplat and Patrick Doyle Soundtrack Abandon, One Republic and Sparks the Rescue Cast and characters Nick Jonas as Percy Jackson Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood Ashley Benson as Annabeth Chase Douglas Smith as Tyson Lucy Hale as Clarisse La Rue Miley Cyrus as Thalia Grace Roshon Fegan as Nico di Angelo Jake Abel as Luke Castellan Pierce Brosnan as Chiron Gods Zeus Poseidon Hades Persephone Ares Hephaestus Athena Demeter Hermes Artemis Apollo Aphrodite Hestia Hera Dionysus Titans Kronos Hyperion Atlas Others Ouranus Gaea Creatures Pegasus Season 1 Episode 1: Percy Jackson’s Discovery: The episode begins with Percy Jackson (Nick Jonas), a young fifteen-year-old teenager who goes to Yancy Academy High School and lives with his mother Sally (Jennifer Connelly) and stepfather Gabe (Patrick Dempsey) in Manhattan, New York City. Percy has dyslexia, but also has the unique ability to stay underwater of a lengthy time. The next day, Percy and his best-friend Grover Underwood (Brandon T. Jackson) goes with their classmates and substitute English teacher, Mr. Gin, to the local museum where they learn from Latin teacher Mr. Brunner (Pierce Brosnan) about the ancient story of the Titanomachy, involving the ensuing battle of the Titans against the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Mr. Gin takes Percy to an alleyway near the museum, where Percy is attacked by the fury Alecto, disguised as Mr. Gin to lure Percy away. Grover and Mr. Brunner arrive and rescue Percy from Alecto who flees. When Percy, confused about how Alecto would know his real father, asks of this, Mr. Brunner then tells Percy that he is the son of Poseidon. Percy refuses to believe this, and Grover takes him to the Empire State Building. There, Percy enters a gold Olympian-like elevator which takes him to the entrance of Mount Olympus, leaving Percy shocked while an unknown figure slowly approaches Percy from behind preparing to draw a knife out. Episode 2: A Mother’s Sacrifice: The unknown figure draws out a knife and is about to stab Percy, who is saved by Grover. The figure is able to escape, while Percy and Grover decide to go back home. Upon arriving home, Percy gets into an argument with Gabe, who is drunk and arguing with Sally about making dinner. Percy, who has gotten tired of Gabe mistreating him and his mother, prepares to fight Gabe; however, a Minotaur suddenly smashes through the living room and attacks them. Gabe is injured, while Percy, Sally and Grover are able to escape from the Minotaur. Sally then drives Percy and Grover to Camp-Half Blood, a camp for demigod children. Along the way, the Minotaur intercepts them, and Sally stays behind to stall the Minotaur giving in order to give them time to enter the camp. The Minotaur captures her. Percy and Grover try to help Sally, but she dissolves into a golden shower of light. Percy, using a pen given to him by Br. Brunner which turns into an enchanted sword called “''Riptide''”, engages and subdues the Minotaur before passing out. Percy wakes up and finds himself in Camp-Half Blood, where Grover tells he has in out for three days. When showing Percy around camp, Grover takes Percy to Mr. Brunner, who is revealed to be Chiron. Episode 3: Childbirth: As Percy is stunned to see Chiron a half human – half centaur warrior, Grover then reveals himself to be a Satyr, a half human – half goat protective warrior. When Grover leaves to go swimming with a group of his friends along with girls whom are revealed to be the daughters of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Percy wonders if he truly is the son of Poseidon. In order to prove him right, Chiron takes Percy to his cabin house revealing Poseidon to have built it for him. Inside the cabin, Percy finds artifacts and a Trident resembling to Poseidon, but he still is not convinced. Chiron then explains to Percy the origin of his birth. Millennia have passed since the Titanomachy, Zeus (knowing Kronos, the father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, had overthrew his father, “''Ouranos''”, and the same way of Zeus overthrowing Kronos as well) created a law of preventing gods from having children with mortal women, being afraid as the children can become too powerful and become a threat. Unfortunately, Poseidon broke the law when he met and fell in love with Sally Jackson. When the two had given birth to their newborn son, Percy, Hades (wanting revenge on Zeus and Poseidon for banishing him to the Underworld) was informed of this and planned to kill Percy. Hades confronted and battled Poseidon, who was protecting Sally and Percy, until Zeus intervened; stopping the fight and forced Hades back to the underworld. Angered of Poseidon breaking the law, Zeus decides to spare Percy’s life but forbids Poseidon from ever seeing him and Sally. A mourn Poseidon bids farwell to his beloved wife and infant son before returning back to the ocean to continue ruling. Sally met and married Gabe in order to protect Percy from being targeted by Hades or anything he would send to kill him. Episode 4: Capture the Flag: After learning the story of his childbirth, Percy finally believes he is the son of Poseidon. He then tries to fit in with every other person in camp, but fails. Percy meets and is befriended by Luke Castellan (Jake Abel), who is the son of Hermes, god of the messengers. Clarisse La Rue (Lucy Hale), who is the daughter of Ares, the god of war and bloodlust, and a very skilled combative along with her friend Annabeth Chase (Ashley Benson) who is the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, says newcomers have to be sling-shot into the lake. Clarisse and her friends, except Annabeth who continues on training, forces Percy on the sling-shot cannon and shots him directly towards the river, however, Percy is able to stop himself when creating a wall of water, revealing him to have the ability of water manipulation. Percy and the campers prepare for Capture the Flag, a game where the campers are in teams of blue and red and must go into the forest and find and capture the enemy teams’ flag in order to win; Clarisse is known for their victories in capture the flag. When the game starts, Percy is able to make his way to the red team’s flag but was confronted and attacked by Clarisse and her siblings before he could grab it. All the other teams including Grover and Chiron arrive to watch as Clarisse defeats Percy, who heals his wounds by going into the river and battles and subdues Clarisse, winning capture the flag. Episode 5: Attack of the Furies: Percy wins Capture the Flag. That night, a festival is held for Percy’s first capture the flag victory. Percy approaches an angered Clarisse, who vows revenge even if she has to kill Percy in their next capture the flag game. Percy bumps into Annabeth, who claims of being impressed of Percy’s performance with his battle against Clarisse and winning is first game of capture the flag. When Percy tries to ask her on a date, Annabeth refuses telling Percy that she should hate him, as their parents, Poseidon and Athena, hate each other. As morning approaches, Annabeth leaves camp to go search for healing-flowers called “''Flowexers''” when she is joined by Percy, who wants to get to know Annabeth better and more in hopes that she will go out with him. During their search, the two are attacked by the Minotaur, which had been sent once again for another attempt to kill Percy. After being chased around the forest, Percy and Annabeth are able to defeat and kill the Minotaur; the Minotaur then states that the camp will be destroyed before dying. Percy and Annabeth rushes back to camp, finding a legion of Furies, dark winged bat-like demons, attacking and killing several campers in the process. Suddenly, the Furies are forced to stop and flee when Hades (Rufus Sewell) appears. Episode 6: Infiltration: When Hades appears everyone in camp except Percy is horrified of seeing the evil god of the underworld. Hades is amazed of his nephew’s courage, but when he approaches Percy face-to-face, Percy claims that he can destroy him without fail. This makes Hades laugh and state that he is a god and will never die by the hands of a mere demigod child. In exchange for his mother’s life, Hades demands Percy to steal the Spearis, a powerful spear created by Zeus to help him in his battle against the Titans, and hand it over to him; if Percy refuses to do this Hades will kill Sally and feed her soul to the evil souls. Hades returns to the underworld, and Percy asks Chiron to help him take the Spearis and give it to Hades to get his mother back. Chiron refuses stating the Spearis to be in Zeus’s possession in Mount Olympus and Hades would kill him and Sally even if he brought him the spear. Meanwhile, the same unknown figure is seen entering Mount Olympus; in the meantime, the gods’ are seen having a meeting. They begin discussing of a prophecy that Hades will possess the Spearis and become king of the gods’ after overthrowing and killing Zeus (Sean Bean) and Poseidon (Kevin McKidd). The figure sneaks his way into the heart of Olympus and kills several Olympian guards, making his way into a vault where he finds and steals the Spearis. The figure, with the Spearis in his possession, easily escapes from Olympus as Zeus is informed of the Spearis being stolen. Episode 7: Percy Accused: After learning the Spearis is stolen, Zeus then accuses Percy, since he was the one who found his way to Mount Olympus in the first place, and a short brief fight ensues between Zeus and Poseidon, who then prepares to once again defy Zeus’s law by going to Camp-Half Blood to warn Percy of his accuse. Zeus stops Poseidon, threatening to break his law to go kill Percy himself, and Poseidon sends Hermes (Nathan Fillion) to go inform Chiron of this. Chiron is told by Hermes of Percy being accuse of stealing the Spearis. Grover, who overheard their conversation, rushes to warn Percy, who was training with Annabeth and Clarisse who, feeling guilty to mistreating Percy and witnessing his mother at Hades’s mercy, befriends Percy. Percy decides to prove his innocence by embarking on a journey to rescue his mother along with finding and retrieving the Spearis. Chiron is not happy with Percy’s idea and does not allow this. Defying Chiron's orders, Percy goes to the Underworld, joined by Grover and Annabeth. They visit Luke, who gives them a map showing three of Persephone's pearls that they can utilize to escape the Underworld, an old shield, and a pair of winged sneakers Luke stole from his father. Episode 8: Let the Quest Begin: After receiving help from Luke, Percy, Annabeth and Grover set out on their quest to the underworld, driving in Grover’s car (which is a Chevy Chevrolet Trail-Blazer). Their first location of the first pearl is at an old garden, where they stumble down into a secret excavated cave route. As they find nothing but thousands of statues, the trio split up the look for the pearl. Annabeth had found three golden Obol coins, Percy finds a golden medallion with a resemble face of Ares on the front, and Grover finds a statue of his uncle; Grover is horrified when after knowing that he uncle had been killed by the gorgon Medusa, a creature who turns any living thing to stone when gazing directly at her eyes, he learns they’ve stumble into Medusa’s lair. As Grover tries to warn the others, Annabeth encounters a women and her family on the run from Medusa (Alice Krige), who catches them. Medusa learns Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. It is revealed that Athena had cursed Medusa after she was caught and turned into what she is now. Medusa kills the women and her children, turning them to stone, but when she tried to force Annabeth to open her eyes, wanting to kill her in order to gain revenge on Athena, Percy saves Annabeth while Grover knocks Medusa to the ground after hitting her in the head with a brick. The trio are nearly killed by Medusa, but Percy kills Medusa, chopping her head off, avenging the death of the women and her kids. The trio finds the pearl and they continue the journey to the next pearl. Episode 9: The God of War: The trio locates the second pearl in Parthenon, Nashville. Stopping at a gas station for gas and food, the trio are taken to the back of the store by three women, whom are revealed to be The Fates. The Fates inform them of the prophecy that Hades will taken over Olympus with the Spearis in his possession, as well as telling them that Ares, who has accused them of stealing his golden medallion, which Percy still has in his possession, will confront them at Parthenon to reclaim the medallion back. Before the trio leaves, the Fates warn Percy of a prophecy that he will do battle with Hades and will die. The trio arrives at Parthenon and sneaks inside, where Annabeth shots the guards with sleeping arrows that will keep them asleep for 30 minutes. Percy uses the winged shoes to the second pearl from the statue of Athena, but an enraged Ares (Luke Evans), appears and attacks the trio before they could escape. Percy battles Ares, and appears to be no match for the god of war. Percy learns Ares’s medallion has the ability to increase the power of a weapon, and merges it with his Riptide. After an ensuing battle, Percy defeats Ares, who apologizes for accusing them of stealing the medallion after learning it was stolen by Medusa. Before he leaves, Ares gives Percy the Helm of Darkness, a cap that can turn the wearer invisible, and tells the helm belongs to Hades and that it was given to him by an unknown figure who had stolen it from Hades. With the second pearl and the helm of darkness in their possession, the trio continues the journey to the last pearl. Episode 10: Confrontation: The trio locates the last pearl in Las Vegas in the Lotus Casino, where the three eat lotus flowers and forget their reason for being there. They wind up in the casino for five days until Percy's dad Poseidon speaks into Percy's mind, helping Percy come to his senses, and Percy then goes and helps Grover and Annabeth do the same and they flee, discovering the casino is run by the Lotus-Eaters. With all three pearls in their possession, Percy, Grover and Annabeth head into the Underworld, the portal for which is located in Hollywood. In the Underworld, the trio uses the helm of darkness to sneak their way through Hades’s demon guards, whom are brutally torturing the souls, to Hades’s palace, where Luke’s shoes try to drag Grover over the edge of a river with evil dead souls, but he manages to slip free. When the trio enter Hades’s palace, they are attacked by Cerberus, a giant three-headed bull dog-like beast. They manage to escape from the Cerberus, and make their way into Hades’s living room, where they (using the helm of darkness to hide themselves) find Hades preparing to have Sally tortured. Percy confronts Hades, who threatens to kill Sally if he doesn’t hand over his helm of darkness. Percy gives the Helm of Darkness to Hades, who learns Percy does not have the Spearis with him. Episode 11: Percy vs. Hades: Though Hades is about to kill Sally, Percy challenges him to duel; if Percy wins Hades must allow Sally go free but if Hades wins Percy’s soul will be given to his evil souls to be tormented for all eternity. Percy battles Hades, and during the battle of which Percy seems to be weak against the god of the underworld, Hades transforms into a giant snake-like creature and tries to eat Percy, who is saved by Pegasus, a white winged horse sent by Poseidon to protect him. Percy is then given by Poseidon his Trident to help fight. In the ensuing battle, Percy gains the upper hand against Hades, who tricks Percy using his helm of darkness and subdues him. Percy appears to be dead, but when Hades (claiming to have won the battle) begins taunting the possibly dead Percy, it is then revealed to have been a trap for Pegasus to kick over a pit of lava in Hades’s face allowing Percy to use Poseidon’s trident to pierce through Hades, mortally weakening him. Percy defeats Hades and is reunited with hi mother. Hades is about to kill them when he suddenly finds the Spearis hidden inside Luke's shield, thus revealing Luke to have stolen the Spearis. Persephone knocks out Hades with the bolt to get back at him for imprisoning her with him for all eternity, and hands the bolt to Percy. However, because they only have three pearls, Grover remains with Persephone. Episode 12: Son meets Father: (in the 12th and final episode) Percy, Annabeth and Sally teleport to Camp-Half Blood and Percy then travels on Pegasus to Mount Olympus. Meanwhile, an angered Zeus prepares to unleash a series of thunder bolts upon New York City, in anger of his Spearis being stolen whom he still believes to have been Percy. As he begins this, Poseidon is informed by Hermes of Percy on his way to Olympus with the Spearis in his possession. Poseidon then tries to tell this to Zeus, who refuse to listen to a father of thieving son; Poseidon, angered of Zeus proclaiming his son to be a thief, confronts and prepares to battle Zeus. Percy is able to dodge through Zeus’s thunderbolts and make his way to Olympus. Percy gives Zeus his Spearis and explains that Luke was the one who had stolen it. Hermes is angered to believe this, but Zeus (coming to his sense of believing Percy) orders Hermes silence before granting Percy gratitude for returning the Spearis back to him along with thanking him of saving Olympus from Hades. Poseidon is allowed to speak to his son briefly by Zeus. After a brief talk with Poseidon, Percy decides to forgive his father and returns back to Camp-Half Blood after Poseidon vows to always stand by his son’s side. Back at camp, Percy confronts Luke, who reveals that he was the one who tried to kill Percy back at the entrance of Olympus, stolen Ares’s golden medallion, stolen Hades’s helm of dark ness and even stolen the Spearis for Hades. It is revealed that Luke attempted to help Hades kill Zeus and take over Olympus by giving him the Spearis. A ensues fight between Percy and Luke commences, in which, the battle takes place from camp to the lake. Percy defeats Luke, who summons a poisonous scorpion which sting and nearly kills Percy while a wounded Luke flees from Camp-Half Blood vowing revenge. The episode ends when in the depths of Tartarus, Kronos awakens and vows revenge on his sons (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) with a terrifying menacing look. Season 2 Episode 14: A New Year: Following the events from Season 1. Category:TV Series